


【A3!／みすかず】情人節快樂（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: 原文在這個安價噗／https://www.plurk.com/p/nhcf8b設定：已經在一起的三一目標：一成要做出自己和三角的玩偶 [emo299]（然而結果已經遠超過目的了（對





	【A3!／みすかず】情人節快樂（R）

週末就是情人節了。不少商家擺出粉色裝飾和各種促銷，讓天鵝絨街道上充斥著戀愛的氛圍。  
三好一成漫步在路上，準備和他身旁的人開始今天的街頭ACT。

三好一成與向坂椋找了一個比較多人的十字路口，開始了今天的表演。

「椋，你就別阻止我離開了，無論是個性還是興趣都像女孩子一樣的我，是無法被世人給接受的。」  
「一成くん，你冷靜一點！」故事由一成因為自己俗稱『粉紅系男孩』的性格而選擇離去開始，椋大聲阻止的聲音也引起路人的注意。  
「無論細心縫製衣服的你，還是喜歡甜點的你，都不需要注意別人的目光。」  
「……就算是這樣的我嗎？」  
「嗯，我啊，最喜歡在那些時候閃閃發光的一成了。」

故事結束在椋包容了一成，甜蜜的美好結局中。路人也因為情人節的關係情緒更加激動，看來是得到了不錯的宣傳效果。

「太好了かずくん！」  
「這都要多虧椋的超強演技pico☆」  
靠近的觀眾把全部的傳單都要走，他們也得以輕鬆的回去滿開宿舍。

「話說今年的情人節，かずくん有想好要怎麼慶祝了嗎？」  
「すみー的話，果然還是超級三角君？不過感覺他已經有很多個了。」  
一成煩惱了很久，還是沒有想到比較好的替代方案。

「啊！那不是三角さん嗎？」順著椋的視線看過去，正好能望見三角和幾隻貓咪有說有笑的，像是聊得很開心的樣子。  
「啊－－椋！かず！」三角抬眼，在看見來人是熟悉的夏組成員時展開笑容。  
「我正在跟貓咪們聊天喔～這週是情人節，貓咪們也要去約會呢！」  
三角看起來很開心的樣子，一成突然想到：  
乾脆週末就跟三角去約會，到時候就能順便送他（未決定的）禮物了！

三角跟小貓們道別後，和兩人一起走回宿舍。三角講了貓咪告訴他們的約會行程，椋冒著星星眼的說是非常浪漫的約會，像是少女漫畫一樣，一成則在一旁吐槽著。  
「所以說，不會有拿小魚乾求婚的少女漫畫啦椋君！」  
他們走著走著，正好遇到在甜點店外頭徘徊的兵頭。  
「十ちゃん！」十座似乎不想承認自己想進去，卻又被店外貼的蛋糕促銷給吸引。椋聞言就推著十座的背，宣稱是自己想去的。  
「人氣蛋糕店什麼的，一定能拿到很多讚吧！要幫我多拍幾張照片喔！」  
一成揮了揮手，和三角一起向兩人說再見。

「那個－－すみ。」他內心想了好幾個版本，不知為何明明是再常見不過的出遊邀約，套上情人節的名義與斑鳩三角這個對象，難度就莫名提高許多。  
「すみー這個週末有空嗎？要不要一起去走走之類的？」  
「和かず一起的話當然好啊～」  
「太好了pico☆那就這樣約好囉！」  
雖然不知道三角有沒有意識到是情人節的邀約就是了。他和三角做了打勾勾的約定，快樂的回到宿舍。

△

「一成？你在幹嘛？」茅崎至才剛走到起居室就看到在沙發上緊皺眉頭的三好一成。  
「いたるん～我想不到要送すみー什麼禮物……」一成整個人趴到桌上，仿佛都能看到灰暗的線條壓在他背後。至看到他這樣的狀況，還想了一下才聯想到週末是情人節這件事。  
「這樣的話，做個玩偶什麼的如何？你們兩個的。」他想到最近的遊戲有出相關的情侶周邊，就這樣跟一成提議。  
「原來如此嗎！いたるん謝了！」

眼睛頓時都有了光芒啊－－戀愛真好，但我還是跟遊戲談戀愛好了。至心裡這麼想，擺了擺手就走回房間了。

△

如果要做布偶的話，果然還是要找滿開劇團的服裝擔當！  
一成把來龍去告訴琉璃川幸，對方馬上就答應了。他們便往布材店的方向走，遠遠就看到一個熟悉的面孔，是秋組組長萬里。  
「你們要去散步嗎？可以去逛逛那邊的服飾店喔、附近還有布料店，幸你應該有興趣吧。」  
「沒想到ネオヤンキー也有派上用場的時候。」幸勾起了嘴角，腦中想著回去要把新的布料店記進筆記中。  
「就不用謝我啦、跟我說聲生日快樂就行了。」萬里順了順頭髮，等了一會兒卻沒有聽到回應，只看到尷尬笑著的一成和一臉疑惑的幸。  
「什麼什麼～這是新的搭訕手法嗎津仔～」  
「不可以因為情人節沒人陪就搭訕別人喔。」  
他們講完就走了，留下一臉疑惑的萬里。

「怪了……我記得今天是我生日的啊……」

△

「幸好有幸陪我－－買到好多好東西pico！」  
「嗯，我也找到不少好材料呢。」 兩人提著大包小包的東西走出商店，天色已經變成深藍，只剩遠方的天際線還染著一點橘。  
兩人回到宿舍，卻在門口見到意外的人。  
「那是三角的弟弟吧。」  
「啊、三好さん、琉璃川さん！」斑鳩円恭敬的打了招呼，更是在看見一成時微微鞠躬，他說著自己只是經過，稍微停下了腳步而已。  
兩人看著斑鳩円的身影快步離去，幸語重心長的開口，語氣是少見的沈重。

「你啊，要好好讓那個三角星人幸福喔。」

△

用過晚餐後，一成照著幸下午和他大概順過的流程，開始準備製作玩偶。雖然中途有著不少卡關的地方，一成還是快速的把大致的輪廓設計出來。  
這時門外突然有敲門的聲音，如果是三角就糟了，玩偶算是驚喜，可不能被搶先看到！

「椋在嗎！」兵頭九門探頭進來，讓三好一成鬆了一大口氣。椋則招了招手讓他湊近。  
「什麼～原來是くもぴ啊～」  
「嗯？カズさん你在幹嘛？」來人不是三角就沒關係了。三好一成拿出設計圖和半成品給九門，後者則雙眼發亮的高喊：  
「カズさん好厲害！這是隨隨便便就能做出來的嗎！」  
「不愧是カズくん！哇啊……一想到拿著玩偶互相訂定結婚契約的カズくん和三角さん－－」  
「等等！椋君！我我我們沒有要結婚啊pico！」  
一成慌慌張張的紅了臉，趕緊駁斥已經在訴說婚後生活的椋和興致勃勃的九門。

「總、總之我要繼續努力！不然會趕不上週末的！」

△

此時的三角正和密在中庭追逐，速度快到難以看清。小貓邊逃離三角伸來的手、邊喵喵的叫著。  
『週末要不要再來玩？』  
「週末？不行喔～週末要跟かず一起。」  
『要去約會嗎，真好！』  
「嗯嗯，一起找三角形喔。」  
『那我也去約隔壁鎮的貓一起過好了，其實我暗戀牠很久了。』  
「這樣啊～祝你們幸福喔。」

密停下了腳步，聽著三角和貓咪的對話（雖然在旁人聽來，只有喵喵的叫聲和三角自言自語而已），不知不覺便又睡了過去。   
「啊－－密睡著了。」 三角對著貓咪比出『噓』的手勢，悄悄的拿毯子蓋在密的身上。  
「我們去找三角形吧不要打擾到密喔。」

事後路過的譽：「密君怎麼又睡在奇怪的地方……呼姆、身上有毯子呢。」  
比起毯子，把密搬回室內才是正確的選擇吧。他心裡如此想著，又突然起了詩興。   
「那就再來做一首詩吧－－！」  
「譽，好吵。」

△

時間來到週末的早上， 三角因為過於興奮的關係早早就醒了，決定提早去叫一成起床。  
畢竟今天是情人節，他也想要跟一成更親暱一點。

三角放輕腳步的進到房間裡，悄悄爬上梯子。原本期待看到戀人可愛的睡臉，沒想到卻撲了空。他伸手摸了摸床鋪，還有著一成淡淡的餘溫。  
三角稍微看了一下起居室，又繞到中庭都沒看到人，最後是在外陽台的地方看見背對著他的一成專注的望著天空。  
三角刻意慢慢的靠近一成的背後。

「ク～ロ～」三角從後頭猛然抱上一成，刻意喊了夏組二次公演時的名稱，他到現在還不能忘記一成紅著臉戴上貓耳朵，以及私底下三角逼著一成學著貓叫聲撒嬌的模樣。  
一成被嚇到抖了抖肩膀，在確定來人是三角後放心地向後靠進懷中，雙手也覆上緊扣在腰間的大手。  
「タマ！你怎麼來了？」他好好運用當時特地揣摩貓的方式，用柔軟的頭髮蹭了蹭三角的面頰。對方見狀懷抱得更緊了，雙唇也貼上一成的頸部。  
「都怪かず亂跑，找你找了好久。」三角放軟了聲線，炙熱的唇瓣卻不懷好意的在耳邊作亂。  
「抱歉抱歉－－沒有想到すみー也這麼早起嘛。」一成紅了耳朵，輕輕地在三角懷裡掙扎，卻也不是真的想逃離。  
「差不多可以出門囉！すみー準備好了嗎？」  
「嗯！要跟かず一起找三角形！」  
「沒問題pico！」

△

因為情人節的關係，就算他們已經提早出門，路上仍然充滿情侶兩兩成對的在街上，彷彿都能看見粉紅色的泡泡充斥在空氣當中。  
「我們先去商店街的早午餐吃點東西吧！太早起來了肚子好餓！」一成摸了摸平坦的腹部，表示自己從昨晚就因為太興奮而睡不著，被三角撫著頭說像小孩子一樣。

「您好，請問是兩位嗎？」  
店員小姐親切的招呼他們，三角選了一個靠窗位子，興奮的說著：  
「窗戶！是三角形的！」  
「對吧！特地為すみー找的喔！」  
「謝謝かず！」

一成翻開菜單，正想點餐時店員小姐走過來，跟他解釋道：  
「因為今天是情人節的關係，如果有達成指定要求的話就能有免費的情人節特餐。」  
「すみー覺得呢？」  
「嗯......かず決定就好。」  
「那就點吧，說不定可以拿到千讚！那麼那麼～指定要求是什麼～」  
一成轉身看向笑得靦腆的店員姊姊，卻被眼前的紙條給愣地說不出話。

『請向對方講出婚禮誓詞，並與另一對情侶比賽親吻時間。』  
婚婚婚婚、婚禮誓詞？！一成腦袋幾乎當機，只想到椋前幾天對自己說的結婚一事。沒想到居然真的被說中了！  
「婚禮誓詞？好像很好玩！」三角倒是沒有什麼害羞地一口答應，店員小姐趕緊把他們推向小舞台，臉紅得好像是他要講一樣。  
一成尷尬地笑著，正向問三角要不要算了，沒想到對方一改軟綿綿的語氣，氣場突然強勢了起來。

「かず，能遇見かず是我從來都沒有想過的事情喔。畢竟在爺爺過世之後，就很久很久，沒有三角形以外的人陪伴我了。」三角停頓了一下，雙眼直勾勾的盯著愣住的一成。

在這一瞬間，三好一成覺得全餐廳的人彷彿都消失了，只有他和三角存在這個空間，而他們身周滿佈星點，為充滿愛意的話語添上一分光芒。  
「我最喜歡かず了，沒有辦法再遇到更喜歡的人了。かず和三角形、和劇團的大家不一樣，是更特別的存在。」  
「總是會和我一起找三角形的かず、是非常非常溫柔的人！雖然總是自己一個人把很多事情隱藏起來，但是かず要知道，我現在在這裡，也會一直在這裡，所以可以多依賴我一點喔。」  
「最喜歡かず了，結婚吧？」

都講成這樣了，怎麼可能還拒絕呢？一成紅著眼眶，抱緊了向他展開環抱的三角。

「我也是，最喜歡すみー。」  
「知道すみー有過很多不好的回憶，但是那些都可以不管的。現在的すみー有很多溫柔的人陪伴在身旁，我也想要成為すみー的依靠，讓すみー無憂無慮的。」

三好一成望進三角的雙眼，有著宇宙般的廣大、也有如蜜澄似的甜蜜。這是屬於他的斑鳩三角，而他們也是全心全意的愛著彼此。  
他傾身向前，貼上了三角彎起的嘴角。心跳的聲音大到一成感覺全餐廳的人都聽到了，三角輕輕的含住自己的下唇，輕輕舔了一下，隨即分離。  
他們牽緊彼此的手，而整個餐廳都響起了如雷的掌聲，另一組情侶站在台下，真心的為他們而祝福。

－－诶诶诶，這樣就能吃到餐點了吧！

三好一成笑著對一旁在拭淚的店員說著，試圖掩飾自己已經要燒壞的腦袋和發熱的身子。拉著三角快速回到兩人的位子上。

「太害羞了pico－－！」  
「剛剛的かず也好可愛～」  
一成在很多人保有愛意的目光中忐忑的用完餐，終於離開餐廳。雖然還未過中午，但他們還是慢慢渡步到海邊，順便消化方才因為太緊張而胡亂吞下去的餐點。

「走到海邊果然就會想到－－Sky，我們的身份可是秘密，別告訴別人。」  
天空海盜團的公演仿佛昨天才結束，他想像自己穿著純白的海軍服，轉身面對勾起狂放笑容的三角－－或者說是海盜船長Sky。  
三角接過他伸過來的手，輕輕一扯便將一成給拉進懷中。  
「我知道啦保羅！等著我，我這次出海……」  
「憑你那個破爛的木船，還能挖到什麼大寶藏嗎？」

一成出言打斷三角的話，而後者挑了挑眉，低下頭去封住一成還想講些什麼的唇，舌尖趁人不防時竄進口腔裡頭掃蕩，一成連嗚咽都來不及，只得抓緊三角的衣袖，仿佛溺水之人抱住唯一的浮木。  
一成直到喘不過氣了才推著擁住自己的手臂。  
「す、すみー……」  
他漲紅面頰，看著三角舔了舔濕潤的下唇，用強力壓迫的眼神和口吻說到：

「有你這樣的寶藏，難道還不夠嗎？」

△

一成想了想，雖然才剛過中午，但也可以先送禮，就以避開太陽為由，將三角拉到海邊隱蔽的山洞。  
「很涼又沒什麼人，是個好地方pico！」  
一成眨了眨左眼，拉住三角還想到處亂晃、尋找三角形的腳步，從包包裡拿出兩個玩偶。  
「すーみー！情人節快樂！」  
他紅著臉把自己辛苦一週的成品給拿出來，Q版的成對娃娃有著可愛的笑容，三角的那隻手上更有小小的超級三角君。

「哇啊！這是かず做的嗎！」  
「沒錯pico☆為すみー特別做的喔！」  
三角看起來真的很開心，雙眼都像是要溢出星砂一般的閃閃發光，一把抱住了一成。

「其實啊，我也有準備禮物給かず喔！」  
「什麼～」  
「かず手伸出來。」

一成乖乖伸手，一個簡約的銀製戒指便套在他的無名指，三角開口，語氣是如方才在餐廳裡講著結婚誓詞的強勢、與棉花糖般的輕柔。  
「這個戒指裡面刻著sumi&kazu喔，是屬於我們的對戒呢。」他伸出自己的手，上頭也有一樣的戒指，鏤空處則有和他相反方向的小小的三角形。  
「三角的方向不一樣呢。」一成將戒指湊了過去，意外發現兩個三角形拼在一起，成了一個完整的愛心。  
「嘿嘿、かずー情人節快樂喔。」

一成眼眶熱了起來，為了掩飾自己將要落淚的雙眼，打算竄進三角寬大的懷抱，卻被一個柔軟的東西給撲了滿懷。  
「還有這個！情人節限定款～粉紅超級三角君～」尺寸過大的超級三角君背後是自己的戀人更加好看的笑容，一成忍不住自己的情緒，一手抱住大型布偶，另一手掩面哭了起來。

「かず很難過嗎？不哭不哭、三角君給你喔。」  
「我不是很難過，而是太開心了啦！謝謝すみー我會好好抱它的！」一成擦了擦眼淚，再度破涕而笑讓三角放心。  
一成拿出手機，抱著超級三角君、而三角則拿著他做的玩偶，兩人露出開心的笑容合照，手上的戒指則是不經意的露出來。一成迅速將合照更新到instagram上。

Kaz-PICO  
（合照）  
#和すみー度過的情人節 #似乎被求婚了pico☆ #超級三角君也特別粉紅 #手上的是～什麼～

mashumiso. 恭喜兩位！回來時請給密買マシュマロ，小貓們是這樣說的。  
Alice.A 詩意湧起了(woot) 我要發表在新書裡！  
Tenma.S-621 你們兩個什麼時候交往了，我怎麼不知道！？

「天天還是一如往常呢！」一成刷了一下留言，對著自家隊長的遲鈍吐槽著。  
「好期待～譽的新書會不會有三角形呢～」

他們手拉著手，從海邊慢慢的走回商店街。微風輕輕吹撫過他們的髮絲，三角眼角瞥到了一間服飾店，被外頭的新裝吸引而停下腳步。  
「是三角形！」他開心的指著衣服上頭滿滿的三角形圖案，開心的用食指與拇指比出了三角形。  
「すみー想逛逛嗎？」  
「嗯！跟かず一起。」

△

他們一起走進服飾店，婉拒了店員的招呼，隨意翻找適合的衣服。沒想到卻遇到莇。  
「莇～」三角向打扮時尚的男孩招了招手，手上的戒指被燈光照的一閃一閃。  
「三角さ、誒誒誒？！」才剛打完招呼的莇在看到兩人牽緊的手時驚恐的大叫。  
「アザミン～在亂叫什麼pico！」  
「你你你你、你們難道不知道牽了手就要結婚嗎！」  
莇紅著臉，慌慌張張的說著。一成聞言也禁不住臉紅，正想否定，三角就皺著眉頭，不解的說道：  
「我跟かず……是要結婚了沒錯啊？」  
「誒誒誒誒？！滿、滿開的大家都知道了嗎！」  
「對耶，滿開的大家就跟我們的家人一樣重要！すみー我們辦個ホームパーティー吧！」  
「好啊！要跟かず跟大家還有貓咪們一起～」

莇在一旁看著兩人開心的討論著，腦袋還處於當機狀態，就聽到一成刻意鬧著說：

「すみー，回去宿舍要先洗澡還是先吃飯？」  
「嗯……先吃三角形的かず！」  
「誒……三角形的一成さん……難道是？！」  
「哇啊～莇的臉好紅～」

一成拿出手機拍了好幾張被逗得滿臉通紅的莇，拍拍純情男孩的肩露出惡作劇般的微笑。  
「不逗你啦アザミン！趕快回去跟監督ちゃん講，晚上要辦盛大的派對pico☆」莇快速點頭，逃跑似的奔出店外。  
「アザミン好可愛～」一成捧腹笑著，轉身就被三角勾住肩膀。三角像是很滿意方才的即興劇似的，湊近了一成的臉。

「回去真的可以吃かず的三角形嗎？」

「すみー？只是開玩笑的喔！」一成趕緊拉開距離，抓住一旁的衣服轉移三角的注意力。  
「這、這件衣服上面有すみー最喜歡的三角形，我們一起買吧！」  
見到三角形就露出孩子般的笑容，跟方才簡直要吃了自己的眼神差好多啊……。一成內心如此想著，兩人直接穿上一樣的衣服，走出店外。

外頭的天空已經全暗，路上因為情人節的關係點了粉紅色的燈飾，頓時浪漫許多。  
「對了，前幾天跟幸一起的時候，有看到円在宿舍外面呢。」兩人正聊著製作布偶的過程，一成突然想到那天幸跟自己說的話。

『－－你啊，可要好好讓那個三角星人幸福喔。』

我有好好的讓すみー幸福嗎？總是不擅長表達意見的自己、總是把許多情緒隱藏起來的自己、選擇以笑容對人，如同帶著面具的三好一成，在遇到斑鳩三角時改變了。  
他學會如何去愛一個人，也學會如何愛著自己、如何溫柔的擁抱他人。

「……かず，我想去看看円。」

三角有些顫抖的聲音漸弱，近乎要消逝在風中。然而一成聽到了，他牽緊了三角的手，十指緊扣的關係，他能夠感受到三角無名指的那枚戒指。

他想要讓斑鳩三角幸福，無論是現在或是未來。

「嗯，我們走吧。」

△

他們站在斑鳩家門外，卻怎麼樣都沒有看到円的身影。  
「貓咪們說円在公園喔。」一成一直無法笑得過於開懷，在這個家的面前，三角便永遠不是滿開劇團裡那個充滿自信、隨心所欲的三角，而是一個可憐的孩子、一個不被認同的怪物。  
三角好似察覺到了一成內心的擔憂，淺淺的笑著，用手摸摸一成的頭。  
「かず不用擔心～現在的我很幸福。」  
「すみー......！」  
也是，他不能夠讓三角擔心。勾起笑容，他們跟著小貓的腳步來到円所在的公園，只看到男孩手裡拿著紙飛機，一人坐在長椅上。

「不過去講講話嗎？」三角搖了搖頭，勾起一個哀傷的笑容。  
「我啊－－只要這樣看著就很滿足了。」

円是和三角不一樣的圓，是一個過於完整而無法找到人和他契合的孩子。而自己是三角，是無法幫助円的。  
所以靜靜的看著就夠了，在背後默默的祝福他就行了。

△

沉默渡步回家的期間，一些難以釋懷的疼痛與心情上的解脫在內心交雜著，兩人踏進滿開的宿舍大門，卻突然被拉炮給嚇到。  
「一成！三角！結婚快樂！」滿開的大家都在門口大聲的祝賀著，比起三角開心的說謝謝，一成則是頭腦一暈，感覺身子又熱了起來。  
「大家～謝謝～我跟かず會幸福的！」有時候自己的戀人太過天然也不是好事對吧。一成心裡默默的想。  
「為了兩位，今晚監督跟我都特別用心準備了大餐喔。」臣笑咪咪的說著，他們來到飯廳，果真看到滿桌子的菜餚，而且還有－－

「是超級三角君！」三角蹦蹦跳跳的來到大型蛋糕的面前，目不轉睛的盯著它。  
「飯後才能吃喔！三角君！」  
「好－－－！」  
「不知道花了多少時間才做出來的，你們可要好好吃下肚啊。」  
「廢材演員說歸這麼說，內心還是很開心的吧。」  
「不要吵！幸你還不是一樣！」

這麼熱鬧的場景果然還是熟悉的滿開劇團啊。一成拍了張壯觀的餐桌，肩膀突然被人碰了碰。  
「アズー？」  
「カズ恭喜呢，這個送你，今晚可以好好使用喔。」

東露出了深不可測的曖昧笑容，留下一成一人，便加入了大家吵鬧的行列。  
是什麼東西呢－－一成偷偷的打開了紙袋，卻在見到內容物時忍不住大喊一聲。

「嗚哇！」  
「カズさん怎麼了？！臉紅得和番茄一樣。」   
「沒、沒事！被窗外的野貓嚇到而已啦！」 

他亂找一個藉口混過去，胡亂把東西給塞進口袋，那樣物品卻完全佔據了心裡，讓他連吃飯都沒辦法好好吃了。

－－アズー！這種祝福太成人了pico！

△

吃飽飯後，也各自盥洗完畢了。一成把今天的禮物給收好，想著睡前再跟三角說一聲晚安，沒想到九門突然進來。   
「カズさん！今晚比較特別，你就去跟三角さん睡吧？」  
「誒？」  
還容不得一成拒絕，九門拉著他的手就把人給拉進三角的房間內。

「かーずー，幸剛剛給了我Paul的海軍服喔！」  
「還有～我身上的Sky衣服也是幸給的喔～」  
「ゆっきー？！」

這時候的助攻倒是很足夠。雖然說是情侶，不過這種事情......怎麼說都是在宿舍裏頭，不是說想做就能做的。  
而且すみー好像喝醉了，什麼時候？在他洗澡的時候有人灌他酒嗎！一成的腦中鬧哄哄的，無法好好地整理出目前的情報。

「三角～三角～」

藍色的披風軟趴趴地垂在地上，三角盤腿坐在地上，像個小孩一樣的舉起超級三角君，嘴裡也喊著一如往常的「三角」。

看來，應該是不會發生什麼事吧......！

一成抱持著莫名的自信，順手把門給帶上。沒想到門才剛關起來，三角的眼神就變了。明明面頰還是因為酒精而染紅，蜜橙色的雙眼卻在不知何時飽含情慾。  
他頓時覺得不妙。三角開口，氣勢如Sky一樣的霸氣：

「かず，把衣服穿上。」

三角只要在進入角色的時候就會像變一個人似的。一成紅著臉，身體不聽使喚地接過衣服、背對三角的脫下原本的衣著、換上Paul的純白色海軍服。就連靴子也一齊換上。  
穿上了這套服裝，他就有種自己必須要完成表演，成為劇本中角色的使命感。同時，他也知道這便是三角所期望的。

「Sky......」

他將靴子的尖端輕踩上三角的大腿，以站著的高姿態俯視盤腿在地上的三角。  
三角勾起狂妄的笑容，一反平時軟綿綿的模樣。指尖從小腿肚輕撫過，捏了一把大腿後身子湊近。一成幾乎能夠感受到對方的鼻息就撲在敏感的內側。  
先是用尖銳的虎牙隔著衣服啃咬白皙的嫩肉，手則不安份的在三角地帶徘徊。  
三角看了已經滿臉通紅，繃不住嚴肅表情的戀人一眼，正打算張嘴用牙齒將白色褲子中的拉鍊給拉下之際，一成趕緊喊停，用手阻擋接下來的動作。

「かず害羞了～」

三角笑得瞇起眼睛，以左手執起一成擋在下身的指尖，輕吻手心。回復到平常的情緒讓一成也放鬆下來，伸手環抱住了三角。

「都是すみー做了讓人害羞的事情……」

一成緊緊環保住三角，讓掌心貼在對方發熱的後背，羞赧的表情則藏在胸膛。他感受到三角的呼吸就在耳邊。  
「現在的我～可以吃掉かず的三角了嗎？」

三角的語氣上揚著，仿佛將要品嚐一道甜點一般。雙手卻未等到自己的答覆便率先開始了動作，悄悄的伸到一成的褲襠前面。  
兩人的下身都已勃發，三角一手把拉鏈給拉下，另一手緊扣在戀人的腰後、限制住他的動作。  
雖然看不見，但一成從一開始就有發現，三角的手上是帶著戒指的。想到這點，他忍不住出聲阻止。  
「すみー……戒指……呼嗯、」

發燙的手指與一處冰涼的觸感呈現反差，貼在他最為敏感的部位。一成禁不住的喊出聲音，又趕緊咬住下唇，抑制更多害羞的呻吟衝出喉頭。  
「かず、不要咬住。」  
三角不滿的皺起眉頭，以雙唇代替。軟嫩的舌尖舔過牙齒、引導著一成張開嘴巴，隨後勾起他的舌頭，時而吸吮、時而舔拭著。  
三角在對方漲紅著臉，將要沒氣時鬆開，便見到一成緊閉雙眼，紅腫的唇瓣與嘴角滑落下來的、不知是誰的唾液。  
一成身子幾乎軟在三角的懷中，後者把他拉到沙發上、讓一成坐在自己的大腿上，指尖又重新覆上下身。

一成雙手搭在三角的肩上，感受著頭顱移動到他的胸前。濕潤又溫熱的唇觸碰到了他胸前的花蕊，讓他敏感的輕顫。  
吸吮立挺乳首的樣子像是要著母乳的小貓，三角柔軟的毛髮蹭在他的胸膛、頂端則被牙齒磨著，微弱的痛感反倒讓一成更加興奮。  
他的手被三角拉著碰到已然立挺而未被釋放的褲襠處，同時下身也被三角的手給服侍。  
不規則的上下摩擦、偶爾用戒指或指甲輕扣，快感從漲大的下身沿著尾椎一路傳遞到大腦，讓一成整個人都蘇蘇麻麻的。

「すみー、快要……」  
「かず，不行喔。」

三角像小孩子一樣軟綿的語氣，說的卻是過於色情的話語。指尖堵住了巍巍顫抖、冒出透明液體的洞口。  
「要是かず射出來的話，會有三角形的懲罰△」雖然不知道什麼是三角形的懲罰，然而三角似乎真的不打算讓他射精，也不再碰觸他的下身。  
三角輕吻一成，將他放倒在沙發上、褲子也被脫掉。

「好乖好乖～かず稍微忍耐一下～」三角從身後拿出了潤滑液、往自己的手掌擠了一大坨，捂熱後便磨蹭起他的穴口。  
「すみー怎麼會有那個？」  
「東拿給我的～說是新婚禮物喔～」

所以說，這樣的禮物太成人了！

一成內心再度吐槽著。現在的他雙腳大開、露出白皙的肌膚，上衣則完好的穿在身上，有種莫名的赤裸感。三角的手指在穴口處徘徊、算好時機便漸漸插入一指。

「嗚、……」  
「かず再忍忍……」

痛覺在指尖多次的進出後逐漸變成快意，三角眼見自己的戀人進入狀況了，便再增加一指，也插的更深。

「啊、すみ、那裡……」  
「這裡？かず被碰這裡舒服嗎？」

他被突然暴增的快感給席捲，緊抓住沙發，一片空白來襲，他也忍不住的驚呼出來。

「要、啊啊－－呼嗯……」  
白濁噴灑在腹部和大腿內側，三角見狀也愣住，像是沒想到一成敏感到這樣的程度。後穴激烈的收縮，又濕又軟的仿佛等待三角的進入。

這時門外突然響起了腳步聲，聽起來越來越靠近而且似乎不太規律，給人搖搖晃晃的感覺。一成還在恍神的狀態，躺在沙發上大聲喘息著，外頭的人敲了敲門，嗓門意外的大。

「カズくん、三角サン！」

是太一的聲音，而且聽起來好像喝醉了。黏糊糊的聲音隔著一道門都能聽出。  
裡頭的情慾氣氛和外頭的歡鬧成了極大反差，三角沒有想要回應的意思，將身子無力的一成翻了個身，厥起屁股。  
「すみ……這個姿勢。」一成轉頭正想抱怨，三角的眼神卻讓他禁了聲。

那是不容拒絕的強勢，而一成很清楚，這並不是三角精湛的演技、也不是刻意裝出的，而是不自覺的霸氣，光是眼神就能夠操弄他的靈魂。

三角輕輕拍打一成的腿根內側，讓他只得挪動膝蓋、大腿打開的呈現三角形。原以為三角形的懲罰僅此而已，沒想到自己的手被拉到後頭，指尖碰上了敏感的後庭。

「かーずー，自慰給我看吧？」

太一在外頭打喊叫聲越發大聲，似乎有要把全宿舍的人引來的趨勢。而在裡頭的一成忍不住的開始動作，以手指填滿自己情慾上的空虛。  
因為有方才三角的擴張，他一次就塞進兩個指頭，然而因為是自己來、又是趴著的關係，他沒有辦法進的很深，也無法碰到自己的敏感點。

「嗚、哈啊、……」  
「欸？好像有什麼聲音耶？」

太一大概是聽到一成不小心露出來的呻吟，馬上就實況報導了起來，一成連忙捂住自己的嘴，但還是有幾聲呻吟從縫隙流出。

好想要、想要すみー。

一成眼角已經泛淚，想要卻得不到的委屈和無法滿足的後庭讓他再也忍不住。  
將屁股厥得更高，雙腿也打得更開，他將原本褲子口袋裡的保險套拿出、用手指比了個小三角形。眉頭委屈的垂下、眼尾和面頰都泛著嫣紅。  
怕太一聽到，一成以氣音說著：

「我、我也想要すみー的三角……快進來。」

雖然對於被自己惹哭的一成感到抱歉，但這樣求饒的模樣卻也讓人更想欺負了。三角拿過保險套後快速地套上，雙手緊扣在一成勁瘦的腰間，下身對準了穴口便一次挺入。  
「诶、嗚啊－－」因為快感與身體深處傳來的衝勁而仰起頭來，脖子與肩頸的線條因為全身的用力而緊繃起來。  
一成腦袋昏昏沉沉、正想著一定會被外頭的太一聽到，就聽到一個沉穩的聲音以及太一掙扎的胡言亂語。門被輕輕敲了兩下，臣語氣輕快地說：

「抱歉，這邊的我來解決。」

おみみ、サンキュー！一成在心裡默默地感謝，卻  
被三角捏了臀部。

「かず、不專心。」  
三角俯下身子，將方才一次頂到最底的下身退出，一成以為他要再一次的深深挺入，卻沒想到三角只是淺淺的在穴口磨蹭、偶爾才插進去頭部的部分。  
一成忍耐了許久、仍然得不到想要的快感，忍不住扭起腰桿，同時壓著嗓音的哭喊：

「すみー、嗚嗯、想要......再深一點.......」

他用盡羞恥心的軟著聲音，期望自己的戀人能夠滿足自己的想望，後穴因為腰部激烈的動作而收縮，三角表情看來也快要無法忍受。一成見狀更加賣力的刻意縮起後庭，企圖讓三角繳械投降。  
「嗚......かず......」  
三角俯下身子，環抱住了一成，並像小貓一樣以鼻尖輕碰對方的，突然的親暱讓一成突然意識到自己的失態，原先已經過熱的身子更像是要沸騰起來。

「かず、キス。」

一成聞言轉過頭來，勉強的貼上三角柔軟的嘴角。後者緩緩的開始抽插，終於被填滿的滿足、肉體拍打的聲響與舌尖互相追逐引出的水漬聲一次湧上，讓一成的內心雜亂不堪，卻又幸福得好似要膨脹。  
抑制不住自己心情的一成在接吻的空隙之間放開羞恥的喘吟，三角也因為被過於滾燙的內壁包圍而發出喘息。  
敏感點被用力碾壓，一成感覺自己骨架都要散了，後穴卻突然一空，粗根從後庭拔出，發出令人臉紅的、啵的一聲。

三角將一成翻過正面，正想再次插入，一成卻爬起身子、將三角給推倒在沙發上，雙腿打開的跪在戀人的大腿兩側，後穴對準的坐下。  
頂端抵到最深處的那刻，兩人都忍不住發出嘆息。  
最後仍是一成禁不住快意的先行開始動作，雙手撐在三角的腹部，自行上下挪動身子。

三角伸手撫上了一成的面頰與過長的髮尾，邊向上頂弄著敏感點、一邊享受著戀人又難受又舒服的糾結表情，想是沒有想多卻又倍感壞心的問：

「かず舒服嗎？」  
「嗚、舒服……すみ、哈啊……」

一成眼眶滿溢淚水，斷斷續續的表達他的滿足。斂下眼簾看著三角似乎也很舒服的表情，一成彎下身子趴在戀人的胸口、伸出舌尖隔著衣服舔了一口乳頭，再將布料給掀起，一手揉搓、另一頭則直接含住，啃咬著小巧的紅點。  
三角被小動物般的挑逗給弄得不上不下，只好抓緊一成的腰部、加快抽插的速度和力道。

「す、み……太快、」  
「かず……好緊……」

一成看來已經快要不行了。三角內心想著，輕輕捧起一成的臉龐，後者甚至能感受到戒指的觸感。他們彼此湊近，數個蜻蜓點水的吻逐漸加深，不知是誰先開始，舌尖舔過唇形，又再度開始深吻。  
兩人都閉上了眼，津液從嘴邊流下，染濕了兩人的下巴。一成睜開眼睛，看見三角正好也睜眼、蜜橙色的雙眼能夠映照出自己。  
「嗚、一起......」他們都到了極限，三角如打樁般用力抽插了數十下，與一成一起攀上高潮的尖峰。

兩人都喘息不已，但在眼神對到之際還是相視而笑了。  
今天的情人節肯定是兩人最難忘的了。一成心裡這麼想著，正要講話才發現聲音都啞了。

「すみ、結婚吧？」

他刻意重複今天在餐廳說出的告白，三角蹭到了他的身旁，攬住一成的腰間。

「嗯、一輩子都想跟かず一起找三角形。」

一成回抱住戀人，把頭埋進對方的肩頸。今天過於疲憊，一成抱住三角、很快就睡著了。三角像是哄小孩似的拍著一成的背，將一個溫柔的吻落在一成闔上的雙眼。

一輩子都在一起吧，かず△

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感謝所有一起參與安價噗的人！沒有你們這個安價就沒辦法完成了QQ！  
然後也在此感謝噗裡的lord9432畫出很美的圖！我好快樂嗚嗚嗚！！！（圖請見噗首  
總之我好詞窮......謝謝大家的喜歡跟參與，追蹤請隨意！我愛大家也愛三一！！！（失去理智


End file.
